Things are getting interesting
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Let's face it. The 'Cocoons' in Phantom of Bakers Street would have been a big hit and had massive media coverage. It also would have been very interesting to the Black Organization who have their own woman in the news. Rena Mizunashi aka Kir. She's there at the event and she's been selected to go in the game with a camera attached to her shirt. Now everyone will see. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Conan Kir**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and I'm actually a pretty big fan of Kir, aka Rena Mizunashi, aka Hidemi Hondou, so I thought of something when rewatching Phantom of Baker Street. That 'Cocoon' was a big enough development to warrant TV coverage, so what would happen if Shindler let one of the announcers have a game badge to go inside of the game with a camera to catch video footage of it? What if it had been Rena? AU OOC some bashing to be expected)**

"Ah! Isn't that the famous news announcer Rena-san?" Sonoko asked catching sight of a woman in a business suit talking into a microphone nearby as she faced a camera. Of course the news anchor looked up at the sound of her name and caught sight of Kogoro and the kids just in time for Moroboshi and his gang to make a remark about them not belonging here.

"Why you snobby-" Genta looked angry as he towered over the other kids only for Conan to throw his hand out to stop the bigger boy.

"Easy Genta! They aren't worth it. Calm down before we get in trouble." Conan said causing the large boy to huff slightly but back down without a fight as Moroboshi and his gang ran off to play soccer and Ai began to give a small speech about how a son will grow up to be like his father.

"Well? How was it? I want to be a news announcer when I grow up!" Ai asked giving a childish smile up at the adults and making Rena smile slightly and walk over.

"Well if you can look that professional while giving speeches like that then I'd say I'm going to have a cute little new announcer for a coworker in a few years." Rena said smiling brightly at the children who all but two looked up at her surprised.

"Ah! You really _are_ Mizunashi Rena-san! I didn't expect to see someone famous here!" Ayumi said looking amazed as she stared up at Rena who smiled brightly in return.

"Ah I'm not really that famous. But it's nice to know that I have such cute little fans." Rena said looking at the children while the cameraman noticed something else and turned away.

"Man those kids sure are making a big scene with that ball." The cameraman said videotaping Moroboshi and the others playing football in the room even though they were hurting the other guests.

"Talk about rude." Sonoko said glaring at the other kids only for her eyes to widen when one boy kicked the ball over his friends head in their direction.

"Wat-" Kogoro was about to intercept the rapidly approaching ball while Rena talked with the kids a little, only for her eyes to sharpen as she twisted around and caught the ball with her bare hand less than an inch from her face.

"Woah…" Even Moroboshi looked shocked at how she had managed to catch the ball like that with one hand and no visible effort.

"You should be more careful and considerate of the people around you. You can seriously hurt someone one day playing like that in an enclosed space like this." Rena said and she smiled politely at the boys but there seemed to be something off about it. This smile was _dangerous_. Conan stared at her for a moment in disbelief. Reflexes like those and such a dangerous smile…they didn't seem to fit the womans personality.

"R-Right." Kikukawa said stammering slightly and looking a bit scared from the smile she was giving them as she handed them the ball back.

"Woah. I knew you had fast reflexes Rena-san but that was _awesome_." The camera man said having caught every second of that and making Rena look embarrassed.

"Ne? Onee-san? Can I try something?" Conan asked looking up at Rena who looked at him and her face visibly softened.

"Sure Boya, what is it?" Rena asked smiling softly down at Conan who reached up and took her hand in his much smaller one. Her eyes widened a bit but she reflexively held his smaller hand in hers in a gentle grip.

"You know some martial arts don't you?" Conan asked after holding her hand for only a few seconds and causing Rena to look surprised as she stared down at him but didn't move her hand.

"What makes you say that Conan?" Ran asked looking at Conan confused while he released Rena's hand and looked at everyone.

"The callouses on her hand. While her hands are soft like Sonoko-nee-chan, they also have callouses in several spots like Ran-nee-chans do. Ran-nee-chan knows karate but Sonoko-nee-chan doesn't know any martial arts except for a few basics that Ran-nee taught her. Considering her fast reflex time and the callouses on her hand then I can guess that she knows some martial arts like karate or judo, but neither one directly matches with her build and the muscle tone you can see on her arms and legs. So my guess is she knows a mix of martial arts but might not be a master at any one." Conan said making everyone look surprised at that.

"As expected of someone who lives with a famous detective. You're right on the money boya. I know a decent amount of several styles of martial arts but I never really became a master at any of them. I just learned them for self-defense when I was younger." Rena said smiling at Conan who just smiled slightly and put his hands behind his head.

"As expected of Conan." Ayumi said looking impressed but proud of Conan who just shrugged a bit.

"Can you teach me that Conan? It looks like it could be useful." Mitsuhiko asked making Conan nod his head.

"Sure. It's not too hard to learn." Conan said making Genta snort.

"This coming from the boy who speaks fluent English." Genta said making the other kids nod in agreement.

"English isn't _that_ hard to understand and speak." Haibara said giving the other kids a bored look and making them roll their eyes.

"You grew up in America Ai. You don't count." Ayumi said giving her friend a flat look.

"Boya if it's not too hard, can you teach me that trick as well? It seems like it could be very useful." Rena asked smiling at Conan who blinked but nodded his head.

"Sure." Conan said although he was a bit confused by why she would need that kind of trick or why it would be useful to her.

"Thank you boya." Rena said making Conan blink up at her.

"Hey nee-san?" Conan asked furrowing his brow as he looked up at her curiously as she moved to walk away.

"Yes boya?" Rena asked turning back to him while the cameraman went back towards Yusaku Kudo.

"Ah nevermind. It's nothing." Conan said earning a look from Rena for a long moment before she smiled and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"You can ask or tell me what it is later little one. I'll be around so come and find me whenever you like." Rena said her fingers gentle as she ran them through his hair softly, careful not to pull his hair or yank it by accident when she got her fingers caught in any knots in his hair.

"Y-yeah." Conan said surprised and blinking up at her as she gave a gentle smile and ran her fingers through his hair for another moment or two before she left to try and get an interview with Yusaku or Professor Hakase.

"Ah you're Rena-san. I saw you being kind to a certain someone." Hakase said when Rena approached the two men and causing her to blink surprised.

"You were quite nice to him. After the Cocoon's launch I'd be happy to give you an exclusive interview and answer any questions." Hakase said making Rena look amazed and then look grateful while the surrounding reporters were jealous and glaring at her.

"Ah! Thank you very much!" Rena said and making him chuckle as he walked off and she noticed as he approached little Conan who looked completely at ease with the famous and rich inventor.

"The boya…" Rena murmured as she watched Conan and Hakase interact while her cameraman was focused on the famous Kudo in attendance.

That little boy was so at ease with the inventor? And…he had seen her being nice to Conan-kun so is that why he was going to give her an exclusive interview after everything was said and done? Simply because she had felt her heart soften at the sight of a small boy who reminded her of her brother and had been kind to him?

Hm. There was something about that boy…

She resolved to keep her eye on him in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective Conan Kir**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"All set?" Rena asked as she put the hat with the camera attached to it on her head and her cameraman checked the connection. She was wearing another camera and a microphone attached to her shirt collar just in case she lost her hat and she knew that the choker she was wearing today also had a separate microphone and camera but that one went to somewhere else. That one she hated that she had to wear.

She was also getting plenty of dirty looks from the other reporters because not only did she have an exclusive interview with Doctor Agase after this…but she had also been the one randomly selected reporter to go into the Cocoon with a camera attached to give everyone a live view of what it was like in the game. While the first one had been because she had been nice to a little boy that reminded her of her baby brother…the second one was mainly because of a random lucky drawing of the names done by the computer. Well that's what it _should _have been but Rena had a particular feeling that the organization had something to do with it.

"Yeah we're all set." The cameraman said nodding as the connection showed to be strong and stead and Rena nodded as she moved towards the Cocoons. Noticing the little boy she had seen earlier looking anxious about something she made her way over to him subtly and got into the cocoon beside him, looking concerned for why he looked anxious. He looked both determined and upset.

Did this have something to do with why Yusaku Kudo left the party earlier under mysterious circumstances? She hoped to find out what that had been about. She had a feeling that it wasn't anything good. She just hoped it wasn't anything involving the crows.

"Well this is…different." Rena noted as she appeared in the virtual world with the other children…and one teenager. She appeared right next to the little boy and the other children were quickly ushered over to where they were by the teenager, Ran Rena idly recalled.

"It's like a dream. We can do anything!" Ayumi said looking at her hands.

"No. In fact it's just the opposite." Haibara said seriously.

"Everything we see and feel is controlled by the computer. In this world our free will is almost non-existent." Haibara said her voice dead serious and freaking out the three other kids while Conan didn't even bat an eye and Rena winced because it wasn't like the girl was _wrong_.

"Well you sure know how to bring everything to a somber head." Conan said dryly to Ai who smirked slightly at him.

"It's a gift. Mind telling me why exactly you are suddenly so eager to play the game when you hadn't cared earlier after getting the game badge from the good doctor?" Haibara asked looking at Conan with a raised eyebrow that said he didn't have a choice in telling her.

"Let's just say that the detective boys are going to be solving a very big mystery. One that's been unsolved for a hundred years." Conan said making the kids get excited while Haibara raised her other eyebrow at him. She knew that something was off.

"The detective boys? That group of children that solve mysteries and cases and helps the police?" Rena asked looking at the children amazed as she realized just how smart or observant they must be to solve some of the cases that she had heard about before.

"Hehe! That's us!" Ayumi said giggling happily as Rena tried to hide her wince. The organization was interested in the kids. They wanted to try and recruit the kids. They had started looking for the kids… and she just found them and sent their appearances straight to the members of the organization watching the video feed.

She vainly hoped that the kids vanished out of the organizations sights after this was over. Please let them get away safely. Please. Don't let her be the reason they were dragged into this hellish half life of being a forced criminal. Please…don't let them be dragged into this hellish organization.

"It's a pleasure to be working…er…playing this game with you." Rena said but there was a noted change in her voice to those used to detecting such a thing, specifically Haibara and Conan who looked up at her curiously for the change in tone.

She had been cheerful and happy earlier despite that brief moment with the other kids. Why was she suddenly sounding like she was upset and trying to hide it? It had only been after she had heard about them being the detective boys that she had changed the tone of her voice. Hm. Quite suspicious and rather curious. Conan and Haibara looked at each other silently.

This time he was the one to raise an eyebrow.

_'You noticed it too?'_

She raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

_ 'Of course I did.'_

He raised his other eyebrow at her and darted his eyes at Rena.

_ 'So what do you think's going on with her?'_

Haibara crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

_'You think I know?'_

Conan crossed his arms and smirked at her.

_'Don't you know everything?'_

Haibara gave him a flat look but her lips twitched upwards a bit.

_'Very funny.'_

Conan smirked wider at her.

_'I know.'_

She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder but was smiling slightly.

_'Ass.'_

"Conan. Ai. You're doing it again." Ayumi said making the two of them blink and look at her surprised. Hearing Noah's Ark talking about the third portal of the game they gave each other a surprised look. They hadn't realized Noah's Ark had been talking at all. They had been in their own little world.

"Do they do that often?" Rena asked glancing down at the two kids with a slight smile on her face although she seemed tense now.

"Have an entire conversation without saying a word?" Mitsuhiko asked earning a nod from Rena.

"Yep! Just like my mom and dad do!" Ayumi chimed in innocently.

"Doesn't that make them a married couple?" Genta asked and immediately Conan and Haibara were blushing bright red.

"Oi oi where did that come from all of a sudden?" Conan asked while Haibara hid behind him looking embarrassed and averting her eyes.

"Aww they're both embarrassed now. Puppy love is so cute." Ran squealed making the two of them turn even redder but Haibara smirked a little and got her trolling face on as she reached forward and grabbed Conan's hand as Noah's Ark talked about the last stage. Jack the Ripper.

"I'll trust you to take good care of me Conan-kun." Haibara said making Conan whip around to gape at her in disbelief while Rena and Ran spluttered at the way she said it.

"Jack the Ripper! That's what you meant by the unsolved case right Conan?" Mitsuhiko asked making Conan nod rapidly, trying to find something else to focus on. Anything else really.

"Yeah. That. Let's focus on that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Detective Conan Kir**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So this is the famous London Fog? It's a lot less romantic than I thought." Ran said looking around and making everyone in the game cringe when the smelled something awful.

"It looks more creepy than romantic…although I suppose there is a sort of…dark charm to it." Rena said with a hum and making Ayumi sniff the air and then cover her nose.

"It smells like poo." Genta stated what was the obvious to everyone else in the game actually able to smell the fog at the moment.

"It's not actual fog, it's a collection of wastes and pollution in the air…nowadays we call it smog." Conan corrected them making the kids look surprised while Rena raised an eyebrow at how the little boy seemed to know about this.

"Wow really?" Ayumi seemed amazed.

"I didn't know smog existed back then." Mitsuhiko said surprised as well…that was when a scream ripped through the almost peaceful night air.

"Jack the Ripper!" Conan said immediately running towards the source of the scream.

"Wait Conan!" Ran reached out as if to grab him but Rena's training had already kicked in and she was running after him, her long legs not being just for show as she quickly caught up with him.

"Hold it right there!" Conan yelled adjusting something on his shoe which made it glow brightly before he kicked a can. The can flew a few feet but fell short of Jack the Ripper who quickly ran away before they could see any defining features.

Rena however had grabbed the knife that he had used to stab the woman, who she knew with a glance was dead, and threw it with expert aim and obvious training in the art. The knife flew forward until it slammed into his shoulder and made him stumble for a second but he continued running anyways, leaving just a few drops of blood behind since he didn't take the blade out of his shoulder.

"Tch. He got away." Rena said glaring at the way the figure had ran and then quickly grabbing Conan and ducking into an alleyway nearby when they heard approaching steps.

"Are you alright?" Rena asked gently while Conan held his foot and she relaxed when she saw it was just Ran with the other kids approaching them looking worried and out of breath.

"Did you get hurt Conan?" Ran asked worriedly as Rena set the boy down while he looked sheepish.

"Just my foot." Conan said rubbing the back of his head.

"If Doctor Agase's inventions don't work in the virtual world then there's a very real possibility that we'll all end up dead." Haibara said softly to Conan, and only Rena's training in espionage allowed her to hear what the girl had said and she glanced at the kids surprised.

An invention from the doctor? Was that why Conan's shoe had glowed when he seemed to adjust a dial on it? Interesting and curious.

"Yeah my watch opens and the antenna on my glasses still goes up but that's it." Conan said pressing something on the side of his glasses that made an antenna rise and then retract. Rena carefully watched out of the corner of her eye, making very sure not to have the cameras aimed in their direction at the moment. Hm, _very_ intriguing.

She wondered what his watch and glasses could do in the real world. As well as what his shoes were supposed to do other than glow.

"Help! Jack the ripper!" Someone was yelling and her head snapped up to show an NPC had discovered the body and was calling for help.

"You there. Get inspector Lestrade." One of the bobbies ordered the other who nodded and ran off and Rena noticed how Conan had perked up at those words and looked curiously after the running cop.

"C'mon." Ran was ushering everyone away from the crime scene and they all went willingly towards the bridge she led them to.

"This game is so real, I can almost feel the chill in the air." Ran said sighing as she relaxed against a railing on the bridge as the kids and Rena took up positions around the bridge, Rena at an angle where she could see everyone clearly.

"I sure felt the pain in my foot." Conan said dryly and earning him a smirk from Haibara.

"I feel cold." Ayumi said and Mitsuhiko immediately began unbuttoning his jacket to give it to her. Conan had moved just a little slower for once and handed his over to Haibara.

"Here. You look like you could use it." Conan said making Haibara smirk as she slipped into the jacket while Genta gave his to Ran since Rena was already wearing one.

"Well aren't you the romantic one? Giving a girl a gift in London, one of the most romantic places in the world. Someone might get the wrong impression from this." Haibara teased Conan who scowled at her with a pink dusting on his cheeks and held his hand out at her.

"Fine. Give it back then." Conan said making Rena giggle a little as Haibara took a step back with an even wider smirk on her face.

"Nope. Mine now. I am keeping it." Haibara said causing Conan to give her a deadpan look.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Emoshi asked making everyone frown as they thought about it, Conan looking up at the virtual moon.

"C'mon doc. Help us out here." Conan said softly and in less than two minutes his wish came true when Agase contacted them and tried to help them out.

"Conan! Listen right now you are in the white chapel distract, you need to make your way to Bakers street an-" Agase was cut off by static now causing Conan to scowl.

"Noah's Arc has cut off our only line of communication." Conan said scowling harder and then pausing when they all heard something.

"Get off the bridge!" Rena said making most of them begin running off of the bridge immediately but Kikukawa made the mistake of turning to look for a second before running.

He began to fall when the falling bricks caught up to him only for Haibara to grab one of his hands and Conan to grab his other.

"Hang on." Conan told Kikukawa as he and Haibara did their best to keep the boy from falling into the water and likely getting a game over.

"Come on guys!" Mitsuhiko said rushing over to help Conan and Haibara but Rena beat them there.

"I've got him." Rena said using her much taller frame to easily reach over and take Kikukawa into her arms, pulling him safely over the edge of the bridge as they all collapsed backwards away from the edge.

"It's alright, you're safe now." Rena said softly as she helped sooth the boy while everyone looked relieved that he was okay and glancing up Rena saw that even Moroboshi smiled a little as they helped calm Kikukawa down.

"Alright…so now what do we do?" Ran asked after Kikukawa was calmed down enough and they got off of the bridge completely.

"We do what that bobby said back there. We contact Inspector Lestrade." Conan said making Ran perk up, she knew that name!

"Inspector Lestrade…the fictional character?" Rena asked first as she looked at Conan curiously.

"Given that this is a game they might take liberties between what is reality and what is fiction." Haibara spoke up calmly.

"So does that mean that the assist character is-" Mitsuhiko seemed really excited now.

"That's right. Around here somewhere is the famous Sherlock Holmes himself." Conan said and he looked incredibly happy about that. Finally he would meet his long time idol, or at least a video game representation of his idol that was made by his dad and Dr. Agase.

"You seem very pleased about that." Rena said smiling at the Detective Boys who were all excited and happy about this news.

"Of course he is." Haibara spoke up first as she smirked at Conan.

"He's a corpse magnet."

That nickname was going to go _viral_ she was sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Detective Conan Kir**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"There's something off about that clock." Moroboshi said looking at the virtual Big Ben and causing everyone to glance at him and then look at the clock just in time to see the hand move backwards.

"The clock's going backwards?" Genta asked confused and Conan stared at it for a moment as the minute hand went backwards again.

"From 50 to 49…then down to 48…" Conan said softly to himself and then his eyes widened.

"I get it! It's counting down the number of kids left in the game!" Conan said making everyone turn towards him.

"So if it went back two times…" Ran said making Conan grit his teeth while Haibara grimaced.

"That means that two kids in another stage just lost." Rena said looking upset but determined. She would _not_ let all of the innocent children in this game be murdered by some AI with a grudge against adults!

"The conditions for the children being…disposed of by the AI… it was only if _all_ of the players lost right?" Rena asked making Mitsuhiko nod since he had been paying the most attention aside from Ran and Rena.

"Then that means that if even just one person finishes the game then everyone will be safe." Rena said relieved to hear that and earning nods from the kids.

"That's a relief." She breathed out relieved at hearing that. So now even if she alone survived the game then all of the children would be safe as well. As long as the innocent children were safe…that was all that mattered to her.

"Anyways…we still need to get to Baker Street and meet up with Holmes. Remember we can't get caught by the police." Conan reminded everyone as he led them towards where he thought Baker street would be from what he remembered of the books and the street signs that he could see.

"Get yourself covered in blood! When the evenings nigh!" A strange accordion player was singing in an off pitched voice as he walked right past where the kids were hiding in the alleyway, looking right at Conan and Rena.

"Covered in blood?" One of the suit wearing boys asked in confusion.

"Maybe it's a sign to kill before being killed." Moroboshi said watching the accordion player keep on walking and playing his accordion.

"Well?" Ai asked glancing at Conan who stared after the strange non-player character.

"It's definitely some kind of message…but we don't have all the pieces yet to figure out what exactly it's telling us. I don't quite think that the game is trying to turn us into murderers." Conan said softly and then he shook himself free of the thought and continued onwards once the NPC police officers had left. It seemed like they had walked for a day and a half, the game speeding up time so that they reached their destination faster…and finally they were outside of the lodging house Sherlock used.

"This is the actual house of Sherlock Holmes?" Genta asked in wide eyed amazing as he stared at the house with 22B written on the door.

"It's a lodging house that he and Doctor Watson rent." Ran explained as she knocked on the door.

"Hello ma'am. We're looking for Sherlock Holmes." Ran said to the woman who answered the door, Mrs. Hudson if Shinichi's ramblings were right.

"Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson are on a business trip to Dartmoor. They won't return for some time." Mrs. Hudson said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"This may sound strange but what day is it today?" Conan asked making the character blink for a second.

"Why it's September 30th of course." The woman responded easily.

"September 30th…and they're in Dartmoor?" Conan thought about it for a brief moment.

"Oh yeah that's the Hounds of Baskerville case!" Conan realized after a moment.

"You're right! Which means neither Dr. Watson or Sherlock are anywhere near England right now." Ran said with a gasp as she turned to look at him. Rena was just impressed on how well the boy knew his Sherlock timelines and stories.

"Oh right. Aren't you the ones who helped Sherlock on that case? Come in come in. It's so nice to have friendly unexpected visitors." Mrs. Hudson led them inside causing everyone to stare at her baffled.

"I think she's confusing us for someone else." Moroboshi said with a slight sweatdrop.

"The in game characters must be programmed to see the players at the Baker Street Irregulars." Conan said with a small nod, that was the only thing he could think of to make sense of her reaction at least.

"And who are they?" Moroboshi asked as everyone turned to look at Conan.

"They're a group of street urchins who Holmes would hire from time to time since they were able to get into places where adults couldn't go." Conan explained.

"Kind of like the predecessors to our Junior Detective League!" Ayumi caught on first making Conan nod his head while Rena winced slightly again as she was reminded that she was broadcasting these children and their faces to the Organization. God she hoped that they got away. She didn't want them in the Organization. In that cesspool of corruption and filth and murderous scum.

Please let these innocent helpful kids get away and never be found and recruited.

"Come on Rena-nee-san!" Ayumi said grabbing Rena's hand and shaking her from her thoughts as the small girl dragged Rena into the lodging house.

"Wow I can't believe that we're in the actual house of Dr. Watson and Sherlock Holmes." The Detective Boys were looking around in awe but Conan just needed to think for a moment.

"Shinichi will be so jealous of this…" Ran said looking around for a moment before she caught sight of Conan sitting in the arm chair thinking and she paused.

"My you look just like Holmes. He always does that when he's trying to think. I'll go put on some tea." Mrs. Hudson said leaving the room and causing Ran to relax a little bit. Rena was looking around the room amazed as well, making sure the cameras saw everything.

"Okay so we're inside but now what do we do?" One of Moroboshi's lackeys asked making the boy in the red suit smirk at Conan.

"I think four eyes has a couple of ideas." Moroboshi said making Conan look up.

"Knowing the type of investigator that Holmes is he probably has a file on Jack the Ripper around here somewhere. That could give us a clue." Conan said making the others nod and split up to search the bookshelves for it.

"It's all written in English. How are we supposed to read this crap?" Genta asked when he was unable to read the words on the page.

"A strange case has caught my notice today. My dear Irene was involved in a case where…" Rena began to read out loud in perfect hardly accented English and trailed off when she noticed most of the others looking at her in awe.

"You can speak English!" Ayumi near squealed as she looked at Rena who gave a small smile.

"Of course. As a news reporter sometimes I have to go to other countries. Since English is the most dominate language on the planet it only makes sense to learn it." Rena said with a smile. The fact that she was mostly raised in America to become a CIA agent like her father helped greatly.

But she wasn't going to tell them that.

"But it looks like there is a translator function. You can read the words now too can't you?" Rena asked noticing the words on the paper change a bit and she tapped Genta's book meaningfully and he looked and began to read the first sentence.

There was some excitement over that and it seemed like Rena and Conan both were the only ones to notice Moroboshi catching a 'filthy ball' and throwing it over his shoulder to his two lackeys that were just lounging on the couch while everyone else looked for the file.

"Dude check it out! This soccer ball is like 100 years old." Those words made Rena's eyes narrow. A boy who loved the sport just didn't seem to realize that a soccer ball was in his hands, not to mention an old one.

Something was off with that Moroboshi boy.

Ran calling how she had found the file distracted her but Rena made a mental note to keep a close eye on that Moroboshi boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Detective Conan Kir**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Following Conan and the group towards the tavern that Haibara had said was Colonel Marands' base of operations was a fast journey. Watching Conan go around back on his own didn't seem like a good idea but seeing Moroboshi and one of his pals going in after him and spotting the bulge of a gun under Moroboshi's suit jacket she decided to wait and see. So he had nicked the gun from the house and brought it with them? Was he planning to use it just for self-defense or…?

She didn't bring attention to it because that would mean she had to show how she knew he had the gun. Doing that would reveal some of her training. She couldn't show too much of her training and skills that she had gotten in either the Black Organization or the CIA after all.

Hearing the gun go off though she ran inside with the others just in time to see the boys being attacked and a man about to gab Conan. Ran punched him in the face. Rena immediately began fighting off three men at once with ease when they got near the kiss, her mind immediately sending her into fight mode and not recalling at the moment that she had cameras attached to her that were showing her downing several men with frightening ease.

Turning slowly once her opponents were down she noticed the kids working together or sneakily to take out the grown men, aside from Ran who was using her karate to a master degree.

"Ayumi! Mitsuhiko! What happened?" Conan demanded when there was a sound of breaking chairs and Rena whipped around alarmed, immediately downing two other men who had apparently just hit the children over the head with chairs.

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko were both starting to glow a rainbow of colors.

Her stomach dropped. No…not the kids.

"Looks like its game over for us Ayumi." Mitsuhiko said making the girl nod and they both smiled at Conan.

"Well Conan. It's up to you." Ayumi said and that was a lot of faith to place into a six year old boy, no matter how mature he was for his age.

"Right. Leave it to me." Conan said with a nod and a grim look on his face. Rena was distracted by having to knock out another man that tried sneaking up on one of the spoiled rich kid boys.

"Conan look out!" The one in the blue shirt, Kikukawa, yelled as he raced past Rena. Whipping around and decking a man in the same move, Rena saw with wide eyes as Kikukawa near tackled Conan out of the way, covering him protectively with his own body as a bottle came down and hit him. Ran slammed her knee into the mans face but the damage had already been done.

"Kikukawa! Hang on! You're not finished yet!" Conan said as the boy stared down at the rainbow pattern spreading across his hands as Conan and Ran kneeled down near him.

"I think I am Conan…but you and me are even now right?" Kikukawa asked looking at Conan as he vanished like Mitsuhiko and Ayumi had.

"Kikukawa…" Moroboshi trailed off staring wide eyed at his friend who had vanished.

"S.H. I see. At first I wanted to capture you and find out who you were working for but seeing the butt of this gun I think I know the answer." The colonel said making Rena tense as she got ready to pounce on the man and wrestle the gun away.

"Conan!" Genta yelled running to shield his friend and taking a bullet to the back, causing him to stop in place and then stare down at his hands.

"Genta! Are you okay?!" Conan asked making Genta look at him.

"Well this bites. Catch this guy Conan. I want to know who he is." Genta said making Conan nod once determined.

"Right." Conan said his face set into a grim look of determination.

They were in a tense situation right now. The colonel had the gun, they were surrounded by a group of thugs…and none of them aside from Rena had a weapon and she couldn't exactly whip it out and shoot without alerting anyone that she had it on her.

Noticing Conan notice something out of the corner of his eye she looked at him curiously and then watched as he smirked. Before anyone could react Conan darted over to the man holding the wine bottle and jumped on him, snatching it from his hands and backflipping to land on a table.

"If you shoot me the wine bottle will break." Conan said and Rena puzzled over these words for a moment while the colonel seemed hesitant and shocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The colonel asked putting on a brave face.

"Let's start with the empty fancy chair in at the table with the two wine glasses set out. Not to mention the fancy bottle of wine that no one has tried to open and you've in fact been trying to keep from being broken. I can only deduce from this that the missing member of our little party here is none other than Professor Moriarty himself!" Conan said and everyone seemed shocked about this.

"So sorry but your deductions are wrong." The colonel said but Rena noted from his eyes and the sweat upon his brow that he obviously wasn't believing his words. Her eyes focused on his and noted that even though they were in a game…his eyes were dilated a bit. Lies. He was lying.

"Then go ahead, shoot." Conan dared and Rena was about to blow her lid. No six year old should dare someone to shoot him! No child should look so calm when having a gun pointed at him!

That's when the door opened.

"Pardon me but the professor would like to have a word with this lot." A man wearing a bowler hat said with his head bowed.

"Follow me." The man said turning to leave.

"Please wait just a moment!" The colonel said and both Rena and Conan looked at him alarmed for a moment before looking back at the man who had peered at them over his shoulder.

"Do you intend to _defy_ professor Moriarty?" The man asked making the colonel look away.

"Come on kids. Follow the man…Ran you in front." Rena said nodding to the doorway and making Ran nod as she walked out first.

The kids filed behind her one by one with Rena bringing up the rear of the group.

It was a pretty simple setup, the Karate champion in front to defend against any attacks from the front and she, the highly trained CIA agent, in the rear to protect from any attacks from the back.

She had already failed to save four of the children…she refused to let them all die!


	6. Chapter 6

**Detective Conan Kir**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Nice try mister but this guy is Moriarty!" Conan said surprising everyone but Rena. After all she knew these types of criminals very well.

"Are you sure four-eyes?" Morofushi asked startled along with all the others.

"Yeah. I can't describe it really but I know that this guy is Moriarty! In Holmes' journals he noted that Moriarty was a fanciful older man that enjoyed natural herbal cologne." Conan said looking at the others with a small smirk on his face.

"So did you smell it on him when you handed him the wine?" Ran asked while Rena was happy to remain quiet and watch for any treachery from either behind them or from Moriarty himself.

"Remarkable. It's like I'm looking at a younger Holmes." Moriarty said making Conan beam looking pleased about that, until he felt a tug on his ear.

"Thank you for giving him a bigger head than normal. Now I'll have to keep his ego in check for a while." Haibara said sighing heavily at that as she tugged on Conan's ear, making him yelp and whine at her.

"And there's the little Irene keeping him in line. Or would you be his Watson?" Moriarty asked with a smirk and making Haibara look a bit confused but then smirk a bit while Conan snickered.

"She's probably a mix of both." Conan admitted making Haibara look pleased with herself as Moriarty looked amused.

"You set Jack the Ripper on London correct?" Rena asked trying to get them back on track as she looked at the criminal master mind.

"Yes he works for me. I found him when he was just a boy, his mother having abandoned him and from the moment I laid eyes on him I noticed his outstanding potential…to be a criminal that is. I took him in and trained him myself in everything he knows. However his current actions are of his own violation, not on any orders of mine." Moriarty said putting his expression of smug and slightly haughty amusement back on instead of the genuine amusement he had been showing a moment ago. It was a very subtle difference but Rena, Conan, and Haibara all noted it.

"So it was the hatred and sadness of being abandoned by his mother that drove him to this. Deep down he is just lashing out because of how she abandoned him and is targeting women that resemble her because of the anger he holds for her. How incredibly sad." Ran looked almost ready to cry.

"Yeah he wins sob story of the year, but how are we going to catch him?" Moroboshi asked with all the tact of a sledgehammer on glass.

"So you have no idea where he will strike next." Rena said, not asked, calmly as she stared Moriarty down without flinching in the slightest.

"Maybe not but you wish to bring him in correct? I'd like to humbly offer my aid to your quest." Moriarty said with a half bow and making the others look shocked.

"You mean you'll help us?" Ran asked in disbelief.

"Indeed. While his current actions are of his own accord, he should still follow my orders. I shall leave a message for him in the ad section of tomorrow's newspaper. Decipher it and beat him to his target and you win." Moriarty said and while he had answered Ran's question he was still staring at Conan.

"Hey four-eyes are you sure we can trust him?" Moroboshi asked sounding confused and bewildered at the 'big boss criminal' from what he understood offering to aid them.

"No but we don't have much of a choice." Conan said with a kind of accepting smile that didn't really reach his eyes. Moriarty smirked at that as he began to climb into the carriage.

"Be careful at Rickenback Falls…three years from now." Conan said smirking up at Moriarty who looked confused for half a second at that before smirking again.

"Better keep an eye on your Irene young Sherlock. After all who can tell what would happen to Sherlock if anything happened to his dear Irene." Moriarty said smirking and making Conan's eyes narrow as he pulled Haibara close, making her blush a little bit at his actions.

"Happy hunting and do try to keep the poor boy alive. He's not used to going against those with true training." Moriarty said looking at Conan and then straight at Rena who tensed at this but fixed a confused look on her face.

"What's all that stuff about the Rickenback Falls?" Moroboshi asked looking at Conan confused.

"Three years from now Moriarty and Sherlock will fall down the Rickenback Falls during a fight. Sherlock miraculously survives but Moriarty is thought to have died in the fall." Ran was the one to answer while Conan blinked for a second.

"But why did I warn him? I guess deep down I like that criminal as much as Holmes himself does." Conan said smiling a bit at the end.

"Knowing the type of criminal that Moriarty is though…I have a feeling that he'll do something to remind you of why he's the criminal mastermind of the underworld with that ad." Rena said recalling the bits and pieces she remembered from the time she read the book out of curiosity and as a part of her dad's suggested reading.

"That's for sure. And I have a bad feeling about the way he mentioned Irene at the end." Conan said grimacing now as he thought about it. If Moriarty, Sherlock, Watson, Colonel Murand, and Mrs. Hudson were all here in the game…then…that means that Irene Addler was as well and he had an idea of how she would look if that were the truth.

"There's no use dwelling on it right now. We'll find out in the morning when we get a copy of the paper. For now let's find somewhere safe to wait it out where the police won't get us." Rena said grimacing herself, she knew that type of criminal very well and she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to send Jack the Ripper after someone close to Holmes just to see him break.

"Yeah and I need to check something out." Conan said as they began walking to a square area where there were plenty of side streets for them to duck into should the police come near them.

"We should apologize four-eyes. It's because of use that four of our players got knocked out of the game." Moroboshi and his green suit wearing friend said looking a bit ashamed of themselves as the group looked at him.

"There's no use in worrying over what's been done. Let's just focus on catching Jack the Ripper and making sure that they don't stay gone." Conan said smiling at the two guys.

"The fact that you're owning up to your mistakes and are beginning to think in this mature fashion shows that you've learned from your mistake and is a step in the right direction." Haibara said with a half smirk half smile of her own.

"What's done is done, let's just forget about it and move on okay? But no more going off on your own okay? We're all in this together." Ran said smiling at the two boys and making them nod with smiles at being forgiven so easily.

They began to walk without a word being said from Rena who was staring at Big Ben with an upset look on her face.

"Only the seven of us left. Looks like everyone's hopes are riding on us." Moroboshi said swallowing thickly as he looked at the clock as well and making his two friends swallow heavily as well while the other four just grimaced or looked grim.

"I'm off to look at something I need to see. Haibara you'll watch after them?" Conan asked as they got to where they were going to wait out the last few hours of the night and making the shrunken scientist nod slightly.

"Leave them to me Conan." Haibara assured the boy who began to sneak off while Ran was distracted only for Rena to pick him up by the back of his jacket with a stern look on her face.

"Where do you think you're sneaking off too?" Rena asked quietly as she stared at the boy sternly.

"I noticed something about Holme's files. I need to check out the crime scene of the second murder." Conan said giving her a serious look that didn't fit his face and making her stare at him for a long moment.

"I'll go with you. No one goes off on their own right now." Rena said making Conan nod once in agreement before he tried to wiggle free.

"I've got longer legs. Just tell me where to go." Rena said switching her hold on him so that she was holding him closer to her body, his hair mostly obscuring the camera around her neck. He gave her such an adorably confused and startled look that it sort of broke her heart. Was he used to doing things this dangerous alone? He wasn't used to others helping him at all?

"To the church." Was all Conan said pointing the right way and making her nod as she took off at a brisk walk in the right direction, taking the back alleys to avoid any police.

This was childs play for a trained CIA agent and a woman undercover in a criminal organization.


	7. Chapter 7

**Detective Conan Kir**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Where were you two?" Ran asked looking worried and upset when Rena and Conan reappeared in the morning while the group was waiting by the stairs.

"I needed to go and look at something." Conan said smiling innocently up at Ran from where he was holding Rena's hand. The woman had refused to leave him by himself at all, she didn't want him to get caught by the police or Jack the Ripper himself after all.

"So while we've been waiting here you went out sight-seeing?" Moroboshi asked giving the boy an incredulous look while Rena fixed a practiced smile on her face.

"Did you confirm whatever it is you needed to at the crime scene?" Haibara asked Conan who nodded once.

"Yeah. My theory was right." Conan said making Haibara smirk slightly.

"Feel like sharing it yet Sherlock or shall I be forced to guess?" Haibara asked smirking at Conan who smirked right back at her.

"Well my dear Watson it's Elementary once you have all of the pieces." Conan said in a fake British accent, and he even spoke actual English for it. Everyone looked impressed at that and it seemed like only Haibara and Rena knew exactly was said considering how confused everyone looked.

"Oh god don't ever do that again." Haibara said looking more amused than ever as she tried to fight back her laugh at his antics.

"Hey my English is just fine thank you!" Conan said pouting at her.

"Your English is great for someone who's never been to America or Britain…but that British accent was horrid." Haibara said snorting and making Conan stick his tongue out.

"Like you could do better." Conan challenged the red-haired mini scientist who broke out in perfect Queens English.

"My mother is from Britain. So you can suck it Conan!" Haibara said looking very smug at that while Conan snorted loudly and sent her a 'look'. Rena gave a very inappropriate snort that she covered behind her hand at those words and the accent. What was with these kids?

_'Promise I can?'_ He leered at her. She flushed slightly and glared at him.

_'Pervert.'_

_ 'Your pervert!' _He seemed very proud of himself and the two females over the age of seven, as far as they knew, exchanged amused looks.

"Puppy love is adorable." Rena said smiling at the kids and making them both blush and splutter at that.

"I don't like her/him like that! She's/He's a science/detective geek!" The two argued at the same instant and making the rich boys snicker at the blushes on their faces.

"Newspapers here! Get your paper! Jack the Ripper strikes again! This time there's two victims!" A newsboy was letting out the call as he sold his newspapers to anyone around. Oh thank god a distraction!

"I'll take one!" Conan called whipping around to focus on that because it was a very much wanted change of subject.

"Crap I don't have any British pounds…" Conan muttered and immediately turned to look at Haibara before the boy reached them. Much to the girls amusement.

"Eighty yen." The newsboy said making Conan look relieved at that.

"That's convenient." Conan said handing the boy the coins and taking the newspaper in return.

"Really? As soon as you realize you might need British pounds you turn to me?" Haibara asked raising an eyebrow at Conan.

"Of course I turned to 'My mother is from Britain so you can suck it'. Besides you're usually crazy prepared for anything." Conan said with a shrug and making Haibara smirk at him while he began to open the newspaper to the classified section. She leaned over his shoulder a bit to look at the classified ads as well, Ran and Rena both sharing smiles and small coos over how much the two looked like a couple.

"Here it is. J, I want you to clean out the opera house tonight, M." Conan read the small ad making everyone look confused.

"Clean out the opera house?" Emoshi asked confused as he looked at the two of them.

"Moriarty wants Jack to kill whoever is there, likely the lead role." Rena said without batting an eyelash at that and making the kids all look at her.

"What? I'm a reporter! I've had to cover court cases and criminals before! Besides it wasn't that hard to figure out! I know at least two of you already knew what it meant!" Rena said coming up with an excuse, one which wasn't actually wrong or a lie, on the spot and causing Haibara and Conan to share another look.

"Who's at the opera house tonight?" Haibara asked looking back at the paper in Conan's hand and causing him to flip through until he found it.

"Son of a-" Conan's curse was unheard due to the loud whiny of a horse nearby at that moment but it was obvious what he was going to say.

"Conan-kun!" Ran said looking shocked and sternly at the boy.

"The target is Irene Adler." Conan said flatly to Ran and making her look shocked while Conan was gritting his teeth.

"Who's this Irene Adler chick?" Moroboshi asked making Ran look upset.

"Irene Adler was said to be the only woman Sherlock ever loved." Ran explained while Conan looked pissed as he glared at the newspaper.

"So Moriarty is going to use Jack to kill Irene Adler to see how much Holmes will break after her death." Rena immediately realized what Moriarty's game was.

"Most likely yes." Haibara said while the boy in the green suit jacket, she really should learn his name at one point but then again she also didn't care, looked confused.

"Didn't that Moriarty guy say something about you being Four-Eyes' Irene?" He asked making Conan and Haibara both blush a bit as they glanced at each other and then glanced away, making Rena and Ran both snicker or giggle. Puppy love was so cute sometimes.

"That's more because Irene Adler is also the only woman who can genuinely challenge Holme's intellect. She clashed wits with him on several occasions and usually they ended in a draw with neither side winning or losing. The reason we say I'm a mix of Adler and Watson for this idiot is because he loves mysteries but I'm more of a medical person and picked up some science living with a professor. That's the Watson part, the Adler part is because I can match wits with this idiot several times and it'll end up in a draw which helps keep his ego in check…it also helps that I scare him." Haibara said smirking at Conan at the end and making him smirk back at her.

"That's cause you're an evil eyed yawny girl." Conan said making Haibara's eyebrow twitch as she gave him a mild glare.

"Behave or I'll limit your coffee intake again." Haibara said making Conan pale and look horrified.

"Leave the coffee out of this you evil woman! The coffee is innocent!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Detective Conan Kir**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"This area is off limits to all those not in the play." A man with a suit and mustache said stopping the group who were walking backstage with Conan holding a large bouquet of flowers in his arms.

"We're actually here to see Miss Adler. We brought these flowers for her." Ran said making the man look surprised.

"Oh, you know our Miss Adler?" The man asked his tone doing a complete 180 in an instant.

"Yes, our families are old friends. Which dressing room is hers?" Ran asked smiling brightly at the man who pointed down the hallway.

"At the very end of the hall, the one with the big painting on the door you can't miss it." The man said making them walk towards the door.

"Any clues on what she'll be like?" Haibara asked looking at Conan as they paused outside of the door.

"Considering that Yusaku Kudo made the game and inserted himself and Dr. Agase as Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson then it stands to reason that Irene Adler, the only woman Sherlock ever loved, would be the only woman Yusaku Kudo ever loved." Conan said making Ran blink before her eyes lit up.

"Of course! His wife, Shinichi's mother! Aunt Yukiko!" Ran said making Conan nod. Rena raised an eyebrow at that, _Aunt_ Yukiko? The girl knew Yukiko Kudo very well then? Interesting. Especially since her employers were considering the possibility of Yukiko being an undercover agent or NOC for the organization, or the dark side as she preferred to call it.

"And if she's anything like the real thing then she'll be completely unphased by anything we tell her. She'll probably refuse to cancel tonight's show or refuse to leave the part to someone else which means we'll be tasked with protecting her." Conan said sighing and sweatdropping a little at the thought of his mother and how she'd likely react to anything like this. In fact he knew exactly how she'd react and he could just thank god that he wasn't the one in danger this time, or well he could be grateful that she didn't know he was her son and that he was in danger. If it happened in the real world again…

"Yeah that sounds like her alright." Ran said sweat dropping as well, remembering the same incident that Conan was. Not that she knew he knew about the incident of course.

"Bet you three thousand yen you're wrong four eyes. No way would someone be that calm about her life being in danger." Moroboshi said making Conan snort.

"You're on." Conan said with a shrug, if the boy wanted to lose his money then that was on him.

"You know her well? The real Yukiko Kudo?" Rena asked curiously as she looked at Conan who smiled brightly up at her.

"Only what Shinichi-nii-chan used to tell me!" Conan said and then knocked on the door without giving her a chance to ask anything else.

"Delivery for Irene Adler!" Conan called through the door.

"Come in!" A womans voice called back to him and making him open the door.

"Excuse us! We have a delivery of flowers from Sherlock Holmes!" Conan said walking over and giving her the flowers.

"Why thank you these are beautiful. Where is Mr. Holmes this evening?" Irene asked smiling as she took the flowers into her arms.

"He's very sorry but he couldn't make it to the show. There was an emergent case he had to take all of a sudden." Ran said giving the woman a sympathetic smile, she knew how it felt considering how often Shinichi had to duck out cause of things like that. Such was the price of loving a mystery otaku and a detective.

"I see." Irene said and she looked briefly upset but it didn't show for long.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but we're going to have to ask you to cancel tonight's show. There is someone going to try and kill you during tonight's performance." Ran said urgently and making Irene look confused.

"Why on earth would someone try to kill me?" Irene asked sounding honestly confused.

"Because he wants to see how your death will hurt Sherlock Holmes, he wants to watch him break because of how much he loves you. He wants to know how much your death will hurt Sherlock." Ran said making Irene smile slightly.

"I'd quite like to know the answer to that myself." Irene said looking unbothered but kind of sad at the same time.

"You really aren't bothered by the fact that someone could kill you?" Ran asked in disbelief while Conan sighed. Yep he called it.

"Well that's why you're here isn't it? To protect me?" Irene asked smiling at them and making Conan near face plant. Yep that's his mom alright.

"Looks like I owe you 3000 yen four eyes. Nothing bothers her." Moroboshi said quietly and sweatdropping as Irene put the flowers aside in a vase as she finished preparing for the show.

"While she prepares we should leave someone here to guard her with some of the kids while one of us takes the rest of the kids to do a quick sweep for any suspicious characters." Rena suggested making Ran nod.

"I'll stay here with her and the three boys while you, Conan-kun, and Ai-chan do a sweep. They'll be able to spot things most kids wouldn't thanks to their time in their club of junior detectives." Ran said smiling at the two children and making Rena flinch slightly, which Ai caught, at the mention of them being junior detectives.

"Good idea. Keep a sharp eye out you two and let me know if you see or think of anything suspicious." Rena said nodding at the kids as she herded the two more mature children out of the door and making them both nod. Conan's mind purely on how Jack the Ripper might try to kill Irene Adler tonight while Ai was thinking about the way Rena reacted at hearing that they were detectives and earlier about the Junior Detective League.

There was something far more to Rena than what met the eye and she swore that for some reason Rena seemed almost familiar. As if she had seen the woman before and not on the news.

As if she knew the woman from somewhere but that was impossible. She hadn't had a social life at all before being shrunk. Before that she had only been…allowed near organization members.

Ai's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Rena's back. Was that it? Was the news reporter part of the organization somehow? A full member or just an 'outlier' member?

But…that was odd. Ai didn't feel any of the 'black wind' that she associated with the Organization around Rena at all.

This needed more investigation.

Good thing she was friends with the Sherlock Holmes of the Era.


	9. Chapter 9

**Detective Conan Kir**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"If we were criminals how would we do this? Let's start small. Before the show, during it, or after?" Conan asked thinking about it and glancing at Haibara who nodded once.

"During. It'll mean there's an audience to her death and it'll make a statement. Plus crooks like Moriarty like drama and fear, a public death in front of hundreds would send England into chaos." Rena said without hesitation and making both of the kids glance at her and then each other before nodding in agreement.

"Thought so. They didn't have sniper rifles like we do today back in this time period so a long range sniper is out. Bows and Arrows are also uncommon in this day and age as is swords. Daggers and a trap involving a garrote wire is still possible but out most likely method of death would be either a handgun, although given the accuracy problems most of this age's handguns had due to lack of training in the owners hands JTR would have to get very close to pull that off. The other two methods are poisoning her with a poison that doesn't kick in for a while, and an explosion that would bring the building down with her in it." Conan rattled off as he thought about it hard and making Haibara nod slowly in agreement while Rena looked at him surprised.

"Poisoning was a common method of death for this time era given that toxicology was still in it's rather basic stages compared to our time. They were able to identify most basic or common poisons in the human system however they weren't always able to identify all of them and if there are other possible methods for sudden collapsing and death then it's likely that they won't run a toxicology exam at all and just stick with the simpler and easier death. A poison that mimics a heart attack for instance, or one that causes seizures. However even though they likely have a lot of access to those poisons, it still seems very unlikely. It wouldn't shake England to it's core for her to die from poisoning. No. It would have to be something big and earth shattering for all the wealthy ones in the audience." Haibara said thinking about it as well and humming slightly in thought as she kept one eye on Rena.

"So the most likely method would be an explosion. If he wants to remain anonymous then Jack the Ripper couldn't really be in the audience now without being noticed as not belonging…he also wouldn't be able to carry a gun into here or get close enough to use it against her and then get back out without being seen and therefore identified later. So he's likely going to use a bomb to blow up a good part of the building and cause her to die in the commotion, whether by debris or if he's waiting in the shadows to strike her down I don't know." Conan said nodding and making the two women nod as well even though Rena was looking at them both surprised and impressed.

"No wonder the Detective Boys are so famous with how smart that just you two are." Rena said impressed as she stared at them and causing them both to glance at the other slightly alarmed. They had obviously forgotten that she was there.

"I can only imagine how smart the other three were even though Genta-kun seemed more like he was the muscle of the group." Rena said curiously as she wondered just how smart the group of five children really were when they were all together.

"Mitsuhiko-san has a knowledge of various things and doesn't really specialize in anything but he's pretty good with plants and a few animals. Genta-kun is the muscle and food expert of the group and Ayumi-chan…" Conan trailed off trying to think of how to put it.

"She has your typical little girls view of the world and always believes the best in everyone and anyone." Haibara said diplomatically and making Conan snort slightly.

"That's certainly one way to put it." Conan said with a small snicker, only to earn a smack upside the head from Haibara.

"You. Not everyone is a mystery and detective geek. Be nice to Ayumi-chan." Haibara said sternly.

"Yes dear." Conan quipped back at her as he rubbed his head.

"For now though let's split up and look for anything out of the ordinary or out of place. Meet back here in…fifteen minutes to make sure no one got taken out of the game and to compare notes on where we searched." Conan said causing Rena to look a bit hesitant at that but the two kids were already walking off, separating at the curtain without a word between them.

"Honestly what are they feeding these kids or teaching them in school now a days?" Rena muttered in disbelief before she left to search a section or two of the back area.

As soon as she was out of hearing range Conan and Haibara met back up.

"You wanted to talk without her around?" Conan asked making Haibara nod.

"We'll need to keep our guard up around her. There's something off about her reactions to us being the junior detectives. Not only that but she seems familiar…and not from the news." Haibara said with a wince and making Conan nod slowly at that.

"So she's a member of that organization huh? I figured that the Cocoons would get some interest out of them. The black wind?" Conan asked making Haibara shake her head in the negative.

"No for some reason…I don't feel it around her. I don't know if she's able to hide it somehow or what but…something's off." Haibara said making Conan nod his head slowly.

"I'll see what I can find out, it'll be difficult because I have to be more discreet than normal. She _is_ wearing cameras after all…" Conan said sighing because if those cameras weren't around then things would be at least twenty three percent easier on them.

"You'll figure something out mystery geek. For now let's find and disarm that bomb."


	10. Chapter 10

**Detective Conan Kir**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Any signs of it?" Haibara asked when they all reconvened in front of Irene's door and they each looked annoyed or upset.

"None. I checked all of the parts under the stage and most of the backstage area and didn't see it." Conan said scowling slightly at being unable to find the bomb.

"I checked most all of the dressing rooms I could get into and didn't see it either." Rena said shaking her head in the negative.

"I looked near the curtains and seats that weren't filled yet, no dice." Haibara said shaking her head as well.

"Well…crap." Conan said sighing sadly at that and the other two winced. This wasn't good.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until she's on the stage itself before we find the bomb or it goes off." Rena said grimacing at the thought of not being able to stop the bomb.

"That's one of the worst ways I can think of for this to go…everyone just be extra alert and careful." Conan said running a hand through his hair and earning a nod from Rena and Haibara both.

"Can you think of when he'd set off the bomb? If he wants to shake England to it's core then it can't be at the very beginning or end of the play. That means the middle is most likely but at which part…" Rena asked frowning as she thought about it. If she were a crook…she'd probably set it off during the climax of the play, the most intense part.

"Well it's an opera house, that means that there's going to be singing at some point in the play. Irene Adler is his target…so if she has a solo song, especially one in the middle of the play or at the climax of the play…then that's the most likely time it'd be detonated. What I need to figure out is _how _he's going to detonate it." Conan said with a grimace as he tried to think about it and work his brain to the max.

"They didn't have remote detonators like we do today in this time period which means that option is out. Setting it off with a gun shot or other outside stimuli would also be very risky and therefore not likely since he doesn't want to be caught. That just leaves one option." Haibara said with a grimace.

"He has it on a timer." Rena said in agreement with a grimace as well.

"Which means that even if we did find it before she went out there, we won't have a lot of time to disarm it and would almost certainly lose someone in the attempt…no it's better to have everyone together and make sure that Adler gets out of here alive with our group intact." Conan said his brain quickly plotting the best course for trying to get through this while minimizing losses.

"Since he'll be using an explosion it's likely that he plans for falling debris to take out Adler for him, things like the stage lights and parts of the ceiling depending on how big the explosion is." Haibara said making Conan nod his head in agreement, yes he had already thought of that.

"We can't really secure the ceiling but we can try to secure some of the stage lights and bigger things here backstage. We'll start with some of the bigger or heavier objects and use whatever we can find to secure them as much as we can. Rena-san will you need our assistance trying to secure the props and all?" Conan asked glancing up at the woman who frowned for a moment as she looked around the area near them, noting all of the heavy props and all that were likely going to fall once the explosion went off. Possibly trapping someone inside until they were crushed to death.

"I think I can get most of them on my own but they're all far too heavy for you two to be able to secure. We'll have to stick together and systematically work our way through the props together." Rena said making the two kids nod.

"Alright then in that case we need to split up and grab anything we can to secure the possible liabilities. Ropes would be preferable but if we stack enough boxes and crates around and in front of the objects then even if some of the boxes got jostled or knocked down then the props wouldn't be able to completely hit the ground." Conan said and the two females nodded as the small group once more split up and began gathering what they could.

"Be honest with me Conan. What are the chances of us making it through this without losing someone?" Haibara asked Conan in a whisper as they began to gather some rope when the actors and stage hands weren't looking. They had noticed that Rena was still nearby gathering supplies as well and glancing at them on occasion but she didn't make any move to get closer to them.

Which meant that if they wanted to talk in private they had to whisper.

"Almost zero. Whether because of the blast itself or the debris falling we're nearly guaranteed to lose at least one person, if not more. If we need to prioritize who has useable skills then you, me, Ran, and Rena-san should probably be the ones to make it through. Morofushi is off however and I can't quite put my finger on it but I have a hunch as to why." Conan said grimly and Haibara nodded, she had figured much the same.

"In other words the two hanger on's, the politicians son and bankers son, are more expendable even if it'd be preferable for all of us to make it through." Haibara said coldly and making Conan wince at the way she put it but nod his head.

"I wouldn't phrase it like that but yes that's true." Conan agreed and making Haibara hum slightly before she began to walk away from Conan.

"Haibara?" Conan asked confused as he gathered some more rope.

"You said that it'd be better if I was one of the ones to make it through this right?" Haibara asked glancing back at him and making him nod slowly.

"Well I have a better chance of surviving to get further in the game if I'm not near the Corpse Magnet." Haibara said smirking slightly and Conan gave her a flat look, she had said that last line loud enough for Rena and the cameras she was wearing to hear it.

"That's not funny!" Conan called after her. She was doing her damn best to make that name go viral.

"I'm not laughing."


End file.
